sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Brigid Paxton (Second Chances)
Name: Brigid Paxton Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Track, jogging, television, script writing, Irish culture and cooking. '''Appearance: Brigid Paxton stands at 5'11" and weighs around 140 pounds. She has a thin, toned body, her Caucasian skin lightly tanned from her time in track team. She has flat dark brown hair that falls just past her shoulders and is always tied back in a ponytail or braid. Her bangs are trimmed above her thick brown eyebrows. She has small almond-shaped brown eyes, a small nose, and a pointed chin on her oval shaped face. Brigid is said to look similar to her father as a result due to similar hair and eyes. Brigid doesn't care much for her appearance, and her clothing is fairly simple and cheap. She almost always wears a black wool coat she's had since she started high school, with a simple t-shirt and pants with it. She doesn't like to dress too girly and will eschew skirts and dresses if given the choice. On the day she was abducted, her outfit consisted of her signature coat, along with a gray t-shirt, brown pants, and black sneakers. Biography: Brigid Aislinn Paxton is the first child of Lance Paxton and Shannon O'Shaughnessy. They met while in the military, both using the army as a way to pay for college since Lance wanted to serve his country and Shannon needed the financial aid through college. They married shortly after graduating college and leaving the military, with Brigid born a year later. Lance took over his family's auto shop, while Shannon worked part time as a receptionist at a local clinic. Two years later, Brigid's brother, Eamon, was born. A year after that, her sister, Colleen, was born. The family lives in a middle class part of Denton, meaning Brigid and her siblings often wanted for nothing growing up. As a child, Brigid would watch TV to pass the time, and soon became interested in the medium. She began by watching cartoons and other child oriented shows, but soon began to move up to sitcoms and serial dramas, soap operas being her favorites. She became really attached to television, and wanted to learn more about the subject. As she got older, she began to research more on the field, learning how a show is made and the various aspects of it. This inspired Brigid to find a job in television, possibly as a writer or director. She began to write a lot as a result, and spends some of her free time writing fake TV shows. Her earlier work wasn't that good, but her work began to improve the more she learned about television and the more she practiced. Brigid is a descendant of Irish immigrants from her mother's side, her great-grandparents having immigrated from Ireland in the 20th century. Her mother wanted her children to know about their heritage, as she had when she was a girl. Shannon felt that learning about another culture could help Brigid and her siblings learn more about the world. She taught her kids about Ireland, how to cook traditional Irish food, and even a bit of Gaelic. Shannon doesn't want her children to forget about her roots, so she tries to pass these cultural practices to her as her parents passed to her. Brigid is particularly interested in Ireland, and started to cook a lot more for her siblings because of how much she liked making certain dishes. Although it's unlikely at this stage, Brigid aspires to go to Ireland someday. Since elementary school, Brigid has been a very quiet and reserved girl. She feels it would be better to be a good student and avoid conflict, as she feels she needs to be more focused on her future. This has led to some students believing her to be a bit arrogant, which led to the nickname "Frigid Brigid". She doesn't actually believe herself to be better than other students, she just prefers to stay out of everyone's way. Brigid has tried dispelling the reputation in the past, but her reserved and quiet nature often made it difficult for her to get her point across. As a result, she prefers to merely ignore anyone badmouthing her and let her actions speak for herself. Brigid prefers to avoid meaner students at all costs, although she has trouble standing up for herself at times. If anyone tries to harass her, she usually tries to get away from them as soon as she can. She would much rather focus on her studies than her social reputation, so she tries to not get caught up in any conflict with other students. Despite this, Brigid did wish she could make some friends so she wasn't always alone at school. Starting in middle school, Brigid decided to get into a sport to make more friends and to find something extracurricular to do. She had always enjoyed running from a young age, so she got involved in track. She's been in track team all through middle and high school, practicing after school and during the weekends. Her parents are glad that Brigid has a hobby that gives her something to do outside of home and support her by attending track meets to cheer her on. Track has also allowed Brigid to make a few friends, some of whom Brigid considers to be close with. While she doesn't have too many friends, she is very close and loyal to the ones she has. Her friends tend to see her as a bit passive, but kind and gentle. This helps her deal with the reputation she has developed for herself, since she knows there are people who understand her. For those who don't, she looks for ways to show them she isn't as they think of her, but only does so if she thinks she can change their mind. If not, Brigid prefers to avoid the situation and try not to get into conflict. Brigid's home life is comfortable. Brigid is very close to her mother, often sharing her issues with her. She is also close to her dad, but not as close as she is to her mother. Because both her parents work fluctuating hours, Brigid has learned to take care of her home and had to help look after Eamon and Colleen starting in middle school. Her mother taught her how to clean and cook to take care of a house, and Brigid found it easy to be on her own and to look after her siblings. Brigid loves cooking, and tends to make most meals when her folks are out. This has also allowed Brigid to get close to her siblings, as their close ages have allowed them to grow up close to one another. Colleen in particular is close to Brigid, idolizing her older sister. Eamon and Brigid aren't as close, although they are on good terms. Once they got older, Eamon and Colleen could start to take care of themselves, so Brigid was able to put more time into track and her studies in high school. Brigid is a very well behaved student. She studies really hard in hopes of getting a college scholarship so she doesn't put too much of a financial burden on her parents. She does well in most of her classes, although she feels she could do better in Math and Science, as her grades there are not as good as her grades in English and History. As soon as she was old enough, she got a job to help bring extra money to her home. She began working at a local video store on weekends, something she does without too many complaints. Although she doesn't have too many friends, Brigid is kind to anyone who shows her kindness. She mostly spends time with other kids from the track team or kids with interests in writing or television. Since she picked up her job, she has spent less time with her friends after school, but tries to make up for it by spending more time with them during school hours. Advantages: Brigid is in shape from track team, being able to run fast and have good cardio control. She's also a quiet individual who can fly under the radar. Brigid is also very loyal to her friends, and will likely ally and help anyone she is close to. Disadvantages: Brigid has very few friends or people who really know her, making it difficult for her to find any allies. Some of her classmates think that she is a bit arrogant, which could make some of her classmates want to avoid her based on her school reputation. She also has issues standing up for herself and is likely to have issues if forced to face an opponent. Original Profile: '''Brigid Paxton (PV2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 17 --- Designated Weapon: Bec-de-corbin Conclusion: Well, this is refreshing! Everyone may think she's an arrogant jerk, but she's actually a shy pushover. Not that that's likely to help her out one bit, mind, just good to see someone a little more decent condemned to inevitable suffering and death. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: Laurels Kills: 'Jasmine King '''Killed By: 'Bunny Barlowe 'Collected Weapons: '''Bec-de-corbin (designated weapon, to Christopher Schwartz) '''Allies: 'Christopher Schwartz, Jasmine King 'Enemies: 'Miranda Millers, Jasmine King, Bunny Barlowe '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Brigid found her way out of the coastal wooded area onto its beach. When she had a moment to herself she began to scream, to vent the stress. Her screaming attracted, in no particular order, Blaine Eno, Jasmine King, and Christopher Schwartz. The first quickly fled, the second approached cautiously, and the third hovered away, but quickly also started speaking when Jasmine started. They confirmed Brigid was okay, then quickly and awkwardly stumbled the conversation into possible plans. Jasmine recommended they travel as a unit for safety, Brigid agreed and Chris did soon after, and they were quickly able to work out a plan of action: go south, to find one of the buildings in that area and take shelter. Chris led them out, Brigid followed last, musing to herself that she'd have to be careful about her mental state going forward. The three of them traveled to the cliffs, where several people had already gathered. Things quickly soured when they encountered Paris Ardennes, Jasmine's ex-boyfriend for whom she harbored many bitter feelings. Paris was cordial and friendly, but heavily misread the situation, angering Jasmine and failing to calm her. When Jasmine lost her temper and struck Paris with her gun before stomping on him, Brigid and Chris quickly abandoned their erstwhile ally and ran back the way they had come. Brigid and Christopher reached the woods once more, inadvertently interrupting Miranda Millers as she ate by herself. Miranda was armed and paranoid, and Brigid tried to reassure her that they meant no harm, explaining what they had just witnessed and why they were running from Jasmine. Miranda was unsure of their story, and when Brigid approached to try and calm her, Miranda lashed out with her tire iron. Chris intervened, and both he and Brigid took a few hits before Brigid struck Miranda in the leg with her weapon, buying them time to flee once again. They spent the next day or so wandering the woods, finally hearing on the morning of Day 3 that Paris had died from his wounds and Jasmine had gone on to kill again. Brigid mulled things over for a while before finally voicing to Chris that they should try to kill Jasmine if they encountered her again, to stop her causing any more harm. Chris was uncertain, but seemed to be warming to Brigid's logic by the time that Jasmine herself chose to appear from within the trees. Jasmine cheerfully threatened them and tried to play herself up, but Brigid and Chris weren't eager to play along. Annoyed at her direction being challenged, Jasmine opened fire. Brigid took initiative, charging Jasmine with the bec-de-corbin. They struggled, and Jasmine inflicted a cut on Brigid's thigh, but Brigid got in a good hit, breaking several of Jasmine's ribs and incapacitating her. Jasmine dragged herself to her gun while Brigid psyched herself up for the final blow, and unsuccessfully tried to shoot herself and deprive Brigid of the kill before Brigid brought the bec-de-corbin down on her skull, killing her. Both Brigid and Chris were quietly stunned in the aftermath, before Chris moved to help tend to Brigid's injuries. They reassured themselves that it had been the right thing to do and collected Jasmine's supplies before leaving her body behind. The next morning found the two of them at the mess hall after it was no longer a Danger Zone. Brigid reflected on the announcements, hoping that since Jasmine was a two-time killer and she herself hadn't been framed in a bad light, that anyone they encountered would be less likely hostile towards her. Christopher excused himself to go to the bathroom while Brigid scoped out the inside to see if it would be suitable shelter for the day. While Chris was gone, Bunny Barlowe appeared, battered and also looking for shelter. Bunny tried to put on her usual chipper face like back at school, but Brigid was suspicious and told her to leave, not wishing to share space with someone that had killed for what she considered no good reason. Bunny backed down and turned to leave with a sour comment, but Brigid had second thoughts about letting another killer walk away, in case Bunny decided to cause more havoc like Jasmine had if Brigid let her live. With Bunny's back turned, Brigid drew her gun and fired, but her aim was off and she only grazed Bunny. Bunny flew into a rage and fired back, the two of them engaging in a short firefight before Brigid was hit in the foot and lost her balance. Bunny returned to gloat rather than immediately shooting her, which allowed Brigid to seize the bec-de-corbin and swing it at Bunny's legs. She dealt damage to one of Bunny's knees, but Bunny just managed to keep her balance and shoot Brigid in the chest before she could retaliate further. As she bled out, Brigid wondered if she had made the right choices, and if she might have lived longer had she not tried to play hero. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''It wasn't a snake you needed to watch out for, but a Bunny. Truly, your lack of Monty Python knowledge was your downfall, G17. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"We should kill Jasmine." ''- Brigid's simple conclusion after hearing of Jasmine's kills. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brigid, in chronological order. Pregame: *That's Really Super, Supergirl Second Chances V2: *Under The Sycamore Trees *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? *I Jumped Out and I Pranked Him to Death with a Tire Iron *Little Fires Everywhere *The Snakes of Ireland Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brigid Paxton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances